the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cubi
"Cubi" are a threatened breed of sexual Demon mythical, that have dated back nearly to the beginning of human times. While collectively they are called "Cubi" as a race, but depending on the sex of the Cubi, they have specific names; a Female, being a "Succubus" and a Male being a "Incubus", It should also be noted, that a Half-Cubi is known as a "Cambion", a example of one would be the great wizard, Merlin, who was a Cambion with a Incubus father, and a human mother. Cubi have becoming a more and more threatened race due to hunting from demon, and vampire hunters, it is confusing at first why vampire hunters would hunt the sexual demons, but it maybe suspect, due in part of one their nicknames, being "Energy Vampires", which they get, due too their energy stealing abilities. And thus, it's suspected Cubi are being mistaken as just as dangerous as Vampires, when they really aren't, and no more dangerous then a Drow, perhaps even less, as they are a generally more passive demon, and not known to kill, rape yes, but not kill, being killed by a Cubi is quite a rare occurrence, and almost never heard of. But, whether or not they are less dangerous than Drow is up for debate. Cubi are however pretty protective, and territorial by nature, while it can be hard for them, they can easily adapt to accept other Cubi living in their area, but they don't like shearing people that are accepting of their sexual encounters, specially those with a lot of energy. Cubi of today, face less racial discrimination then they did back than, due too the lessened stigma attached too sex, but they still face racial discrimination all the same, and are often vilified, and most end up treated like pedophiles, or sex offenders. Type of Cubi *'Bondsmen: '''The classically known, physical Cubi. One of the oldest branch of Cubi, having being hunted or targeted often these Cubi have found ways to prolong energy gain by making pacts with others, where there the other asks for something and makes the pact with Cubi, by giving the Incubi/Succubi Kiss, leaving a tattoo like symbol. The Cubi is boosted to do the task ''(the side affect is draining on the other, as well pheromones toward for the cubi) then when the task is complete double the energy while having intercourse with their target physically. *'Dream Cubi: '''They are restricted by the dream world, and have no physical form, having evolved a much more magic based, to get around easier, and avoid being killed, they are the Cubi known for stealing energy the intercourse through dreams. *'Emotion eater: 'Considerably the weakest of Cubi, they evolved to feed on any emotional energy they could, which does not requite intercourse, they are not as strong as the original bondsmen, or magic dream cubi. Appearance They appear as tall, beautiful, and voluptuous humanoids, with with odd colored skin, ''(Red, Gray/Grey, Black, Blue & Purple being most common) or human looking colored skin, with devilish tails, sometimes they'll have horns, that can sometimes be tipped with gradient color, and will ether have long pointed ears, or human looking ears. There eyes can sometimes be cat like, to almost demonish, with no iris or pupil. They have wings, or multiple sets of wings, but more then a single set of wings is uncommon too rare, wings being behind the ears, or horns, is much more common then two sets of back wings; a Cubi born without wings is very uncommon, and often considered a defect. Their wings are like a bats, thin, and leathery, but the inside membrane can have beautiful colors and patterns. They all have long finger, an toe nails, that are quite sharp and are retractable, and can be used as a weapon, depending on the skin tone they will be colored, or just be pure black. When it comes to their legs, there are two types, those with human legs, and those with "Demons" legs, or "Gaots" legs, they will ether have skin, or be scaled, like a dragons, and it will start just below, or sometimes above, the knee, they will have a hard, black hoof on the end as their feet. A common trait for Cubi is that they will have a black gradient (black is the most common color, other colors exist, they are just more uncommon then black) going from the tips of their toes, fingers, and tails, stopping half way, at the elbows or knees. Those with long "Elf" ears will also get the gradient on their ears, stopping about half way, Incubi in particular, will also get the gradient on their genitalia. Abilities Like Vampires, all Cubi are born with Super strength, speed, hearing, taste, and sight, the sight giving them the ability to see in the dark, and often call it Darkvision. Unlike Vampires however, they are all born with the ability to dream walk, and change their appearance and sex at will, with almost no ramifications, they can also naturally use Illusion magic, and make themselves invisible. However there are other naturally abilities they have, but require physical touch or eye contact, such as Sleep Inducement, Hormonal / Pheromone Manipulation, Hypnosis, Energy Draining, and Sexual Inducement. Their touch, naturally is very pleasurable and eliminates their targets resistance so they can feed from the target, and engage in sex, or control the person to their advantage (such as acquiring information from a target). The enthrallment is effective on all recipients regardless of their sexual orientation. The target can be left confused about what had come over them, or without a memory of what had happened. Their Cubi touch can also be used to calm someone down. There is another ability, though, now rare due too the use of it no longer being needed, is a Enslavement Kiss, which the Cubi able to mentally control and manipulate the minds of their target, effectively making the target a slave to the Cubi's will. With one kiss, the cubi can send an opponent into mindless servitude and render them helpless in opposition towards the cubi, however, how long the kiss spell lasts depends on the Cubi, stronger Cubi's kisses last longer, while others made fade quickly, and require re-appliance, the Cubi are able to easily lift the spell once they are done though. Cubi are naturally protective demons, and sometimes leave spell, or scent marks on targets they have had sexual ecounters with, in order to protect them from other cubi, or suitors, which will alert them to the pursuer, these however do not last long, the scent version being easily washed off, the spell version, fading after the second sexual encounter with the person. Cases of Rape While Cubi are known for being sexual deviants, and even rapping their victims, the cases of actual Cubi rapes is suspected to be much lower than what medieval history, and records tells us, as more often than not, Cubi will actually get consent before preforming their acts, but this does not mean rape cases don't exist. Cubi where often used as a scapegoat back then for cheating spouses, too explain wet dreams, or even by the true rapists themselves, as a way to cover up their crime. (Drugging victims and spiking their drinks or food back then was still a thing) ''It was also quite common for victims to lie about being rapped, in order to escape persecution. It's also believed, they where blamed back then, as a way too also explain sleep paralysis. Actual cases of Cubi rape, are more commonly the result of where a Cubi has been starved for a long period of time, and their mind goes into a animistic, instinct fueled state, in a desperate attempt to find a form of sustenance, and when they come out of it, they'll rarely have memory of what happened in that time span; this state is identical too a Vampires starved state. It should also be noted, that there are no known cases of Pedophilia with Cubi, as too how or why, a answer has yet to be found. Reproduction Cubi, have a particularly hard time reproducing, this was naturally due to them living long times, thanks to their energy eating, but thanks to hunting, it's become a nuisance, and caused the race to fall low on numbers. How Cubi reproduce, is by a succubus collects semen from the men she seduces, corrupting it, through the intercourse used to pass the semen too incubi or male demons, who then then use the semen to impregnate human females, however this results in a Cambion, and not a Incubus or Succubus. It's believed if Cambion reproduces with a Incubus or Succubus, it is suspected it would result in a full Cubi, but this has yet to be proven. Through recent years, thanks to the creation of the Human Shift spell, some incubi, and succubi have been able to use it as a way to reproduce, but the number of pure Cubi couples is small in numbers. Dream Cubi have no physical form, thus no way to reproduce. History Information being Gathered. Territory Demon Realm. Known Tribes Information being Gathered. Known Cubi Information being Gathered. Trivia *A interesting fact about Cubi, ''(Mainly Incubi & Succubi) is that they are all, technically, Genderless or Agender, as they can shapeshift into the opposite sex (And generally alter their appearance at will) rarely experiencing the effects of dysphoria, however, this does not mean they don't have a preferred Sex or Gender they identify strongly with. *Black or Grey/Gray skinned Cubi with white or silver hair, are commonly mistaken for Drow. *Cubi have prehensile tongues and tails. *A Cubi's genitalia, has been described as being cold, to those that have had intercourse with them. *Cubi have been explained as being cat like, in personality. *In recent years, they have started to inch towards the "Endangered" status. *It's said there are more Incubi then there are Succubi, but it seems to be the opposite. Links & Sources The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Succubus The Forgotten Realms Wiki: Cambion D&D Wiki: Incubus/Succubus. D&D Wiki: Incubus/Succubus (5e Race). D&D Wiki: Succubi (4e Race). D&D Wiki: Incubus/Succubus. D&D Wiki: Incubi (4e Race) D&D Wiki: Cambion (5e Race). RationalWiki: Incubus and succubus myths Wikipidia: Succubus Wikipidia: Incubus Wikipidia: Cambion Mythical Creatures Guide: Incubus Mythical Creatures Guide: Succubus Occultopedia: Succubus Occultopedia: Incubus Occultopedia: Cambion Category:Races Category:Mythic Realm